


The Power of Whispers

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sidney Parker tries to find a way out from his current situation
Relationships: Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: fan_flashworks





	The Power of Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This Sidney is dark!
> 
> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Whisper" challenge

Sidney Parker was recently married and deeply unhappy. He listened as Tom, his brother, extolled the wonders of his latest plans for Sanditon, all the time completely unaware of Sidney’s reticence. Once again, Tom was ignoring the costs, and the question of how he would fund his plans. Which was how Sidney had found himself in the position he was currently in.

A small voice in Sidney’s head whispered ‘It doesn’t have to be like this. One small move and you can silence Tom’s stupid plans.’

They were standing at the top of the grand staircase in the Assembly Rooms and Sidney took a step closer to his brother and pushed him. Tom fell from the top to the bottom. Sidney ran down after him and then into the street shouting that there had been an accident.

***

As soon as Arthur Parker heard what had happened, he acted. He hurried round to his eldest brother’s house and insisted Mary, his widow, and the children come to stay with Arthur and Diana, his sister.

Arthur had only been a child when Sidney had left for Antigua, ostensibly because he was distraught his betrothed had married another man. Arthur believed there might have been more going on than anyone was now admitting to, for he had heard the servants whispering amongst themselves about things being hushed up and Mr Sidney being sent abroad as quickly as possible.

And therefore, Arthur was determined Mary should be under his protection in case Sidney caused further problems.

###

Following his brother’s death, Sidney returned to his house in London, where Eliza, his original fiancée and now his wife, following the death of her first husband, was living. Sidney threw off his coat and removed his boots and went to find her. She was in the bath.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, she began to order him to change, as she wished him to take her to the theatre that night. She listed those of her acquaintance whom she expected to see, but Sidney wasn’t listening.

The voice in his head was once again whispering, ‘You don’t have to put up with this. One small move and she will be silenced for ever.’

Sidney walked to the edge of the bath, and pushed Eliza’s head down, holding her under the water until she stopped struggling. He then went to his room, where he changed his clothes, as though he was planning to go to the theatre. He then returned to the bathroom, where he shouted for the servants, saying there had been a terrible accident.

***

Sidney was relaxing in the study with a large brandy when he heard the front door open. He ignored the voices; he had given strict instructions he was not to be disturbed and that callers who wished to offer their condolences should leave their calling cards.

Suddenly the study door opened and Babington and Crowe entered. They crossed the study and stood one either side of him. The butler followed them in, holding Sidney’s coat and boots.

“Get dressed,” Babington said. “There’s a ship leaving for Australia on the next tide and you’re going to be on it.”

Crowe added, “There are already whispers around as to what you have done. We’re getting you out of here before the whispers grow any louder.”

Sidney tried to protest, but the two men were too strong for him and bundled him into a coach, which drove straight to the docks. From there they escorted him onto the ship, not leaving until the ship was about to depart to ensure he remained aboard.

###

Sidney Parker lay on his bunk on the ship, listening to the sound of the wind and the waves. He was recently bereaved and deeply unhappy.


End file.
